


Will you spend this New Year with me, My Master?

by RedFanboi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like Lancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: "5.4.3.2.1.Happy new year!" Shouts could be heard from the hallway along with fireworks, but they were all tuned out as Arthur and Ritsuka met in a chaste kiss.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Will you spend this New Year with me, My Master?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a cute fic I made as a catalyst for Proto Arthur during the GSSR.
> 
> I'm forced to roll the Seiba GSSR until the end of time due to him evading me so horribly during Chaldea Boys. 
> 
> Fun fact: I actually rolled Artoria on a previous GSSR Banner and this is how it went: Here is how I got her.
> 
> Rolled last GSSR
> 
> Me, chanting: Come home Arthur, Come Home Arthur, Come Home Arthur
> 
> Artoria: I ask of you, Are you my Master?
> 
> Me: Wrong Arthur....
> 
> So yeah...! Not happy, but eh, Artoria is still best girl. So I'm at least happy somewhat...? But Proto Arthur husbando!

It was a snowy night outside of the Chaldea Observatory, and a very certain Master had went to bed early that special night, but could not sleep.

Ritsuka had been sent to bed early by Da Vinci due to overwhelming himself the past week in correcting the state of the world, and no matter how much he protested, Da Vinci would not allow him to stay up. It was 11:00pm on the night of New Year's Eve.

He rolled around in his bed, deciding to just sneak out of his room. As he got up, there was a knock on his door. He curiously went over to see who it was, expecting Mashu or Emiya to appear. "...Arthur?" He asked. The man standing on the other side of the door was none other than the King of Knights from a Parallel World. Ritsuka wouldn't be lying if he said he had a crush on the Blonde Saber. When he summoned Arthur he nearly fell over and had a nosebleed. His beauty was damn near feminine, yet he was still very clearly masculine.. With the porcelain skin, soft features, and toned muscles that layered the Saber's body.

"Hello, my Master. I wished to check on you. Lady Da Vinci said you were over doing it the past few days so she forced rest on you. I didn't want you to be alone the start of the New Year." The Saber said with a gentle smile, as if that explained everything.

"Thank you Saber, but I'm fine. Truly." Ritsuka replied. "But thank you, please, come in." Ritsuka said as he stepped aside to make room for Arthur.

Arthur walked to sit on Ritsuka's bed, as it was the only a available space to sit on. "Would you like to play a quick game to pass the time, my Master?" He asked.

Ritsuka nodded. A quick 20-minute game couldn't hurt. That would be just in time for the 10-minute marker he had on his phone to countdown.

Ritsuka joined him on Ritsuka bed and sat in silence as you began the game Arthur had pulled out. It was one Ritsuka had played many times with Mashu so Ritsuka knew all the moves to make easily, while Arthur had to think out what he was going to do. Heroic Spirits didn't get to play Modern Board games much.

* * *

The time passed quickly, and they finished their game 5 minutes before the ball dropped. "My Master, I would like to tell you something." Arthur said. "Sometime after you summoned me, I began to have feelings for you. It is improper for a Knight to hold feelings for his Lord, yet I have already fallen in love with a previous Master much like how I've fallen for you as well.. If she and I could work, then it would be foolish not to confess this to you, would it not?" Arthur confessed.

"Arthur…" The young Master replied, astonished. "I have feelings for you as well." He confessed back.

Before they knew it, they both made their move, faces inching forward 

_"5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

**_Happy new year!"_ **Shouts could be heard from the hallway along with fireworks, but they were all tuned out as Arthur and Ritsuka met in a chaste kiss.

Arthur pulled back first and pulled his Master flush against his chest. He wouldn't let go of Ritsuka, he would stay with him in this world for as long as he could, before Fate pulled them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and Kudo if you enjoyed. Thank you. Wish me Gacha Luck please! And most importantly, have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Edit: Well it's 2021, and I pulled on the GSSR.
> 
> I sadly didn't get Arthur, I got Ereshkigal which is just as good, I'm sad, but happy as well. Eresh may not be a husbando but she's best girl. Eventually she'll be on my support list.
> 
> I will admit, I am pretty upset over Arthur and while Eresh was a win, I wish he would come home..
> 
> But there's always next GSSR. So I'll be fine. As long as he doesn't keep me waiting much longer.


End file.
